A Little Circus Fun
by Sinine-Taevas
Summary: Well, this just popped into my head one day. It's basially A story about a magical Circus with talking animals ruled by a fish-boy and a demon.


Rain spat heavily against the windows of the small shop that you owned. The aged building creaked and moaned as the wind wailed through it's old bones. Eerie shadows cast themselves onto the papered walls of the shop, revealing some frightening faces. You try to lock up as quickly as possible, walking away at a surprising pace.

As you step out into the soaking rain, you give the building once last glance. Pulling your hood up, you decided it would be best to get home the fastest way possible, so you head for the short cut to your apartment.

'Has it always been this dark?' You ask yourself quietly as your socks squelched with the filthy water inside them. Your feet and hair were soaked thoroughly as you approached your apartment building.

You suddenly stop and linger, sensing something was wrong. Finally you begin moving once again. As you walk around the corner, something rough grabs your ankle and pulls your leg out from under you.

Your head smacks the cold, unforgiving, cement ground. A dark, rumbling chuckle emits from the thing that grabbed you. As it comes into the light, you see that it is a very pathetic-looking, male taxi driver. He pins your arms and legs to the ground with his own. You hiss a bit at the man, trying to free your limbs as his liquor scented breath wafted into your nostrils.

You squirmed underneath him, your eyes piercing as you shot daggers towards him. You finally freed one of your arms and reached down for your bag, before grasping nothing.

Your hand groped the air frantically in search for your purse. Suddenly, you remember that he threw it into the back of the ally. You frown, your face red from frustration.

"Get off, dammit!" You hiss at him. He simply laughs and rips your sweater and top off.

"Time t'ave some fun, Girlie." His rough voice said as you try fighting back.

_"Releassse her..."_ An evil voice hissed as a large shadow emerged from the darkness. It took the shape of a very demonic looking thing. The man stared up at it as it's single eye and creepy smile watch him.

He wailed and was picked up by the back of his shirt. You gawk in amazement as the drunk was lifted twenty feet off the ground, swaying above you. The man that assaulted you begged for his life to be spared.

"P-Please don't kill me, Satan! I-I have no money and I need to finish my college degree!" He beseech-ed, tears streaming down his face. _"Why would I do that?" _He, hearing that the voice was male, asked. "B-Because I didn't do nothing wrong! Honest!"

The demon hissed, _"You were about to RAPE this young girl. And that is a crime almost as bad as murder!"_ The man wailed and cried. "P-Please don't kill me! Please!" A loud, rumbling laughter emerged from the demon, _"Now whhyyy would I do that? I'm just going to hang you here." _

On that note, the inky-black figure pinned the man up among the clothing lines. You were stunned at this.. thing.

As your vision blurred, you body falling limp, the figure shrunk, changing from a harmful looking demon to a kind looking silhouette of a boy. As you fell to your knees, you eyes merely slits now, he approached.

"A-Are you alright?" He asked in a gentle voice. Another boy appeared, but with bright red eyes. "Miss! Miss can you hear me?" He asked and you fell to the ground, completely knocked out.

A soft morning light awoke you, your hazel eyes fluttering open. There was a beautiful drizzle of rain remaining, shining like liquid-silver in the gentle morning light. You yawned quietly and stretched, running your hand against something soft, like an animal.

The small, black cat purred against your hand as you stroked it's lovely, thick coat of ivory fur.

"This is lovely.." A voice cooed. You stopped and looked around for the source of the voice.

"H-Hello?" You called. "Ah.. lower.." It purred again. You looked down at the cat as it looked back up at you. You now realized it had the same, glowing, white eye that the demon had from the night before.

You yelped and stopped stroking the cat, holding your knees to your chest. The cat looked curiously at you before purring against your leg.

"Don't stop miss, it felt wonderful.." He cooed, realizing that it's voice was male.

"B-But.. Uh... You can.." "Talk? Well, that is very common here, if you just look around."

You looked around and saw a small fish resting in the crystal bowl, "Good morning." It glubbed. You nodded and saw a small rabbit with white fur and red eyes looking at you.

"W-Welcome to the Circus, miss." It greeted as it became engulfed in a pink fog, transforming into a young boy with white hair, red eyes and a pair of soft, white, rabbit ears.

Blushing, you looked away, for he was wearing no clothes. "Too lazy.. stupid Joan.." He muttered before skipping away, yelling. "JOAN. GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!"

The black cat purred against your leg once again, "I am no cat either.. And that isn't a fish.." He twitched his head towards the fish bowl. "Nothing here is what it appears to be. We could probably be sitting on a bear right now for all you know." He said.

He chuckled a bit, "Shall I show you around? I mean, I do OWN everything here..." He purred.


End file.
